


Sleeping on the Road

by Votaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because this fic was amazing, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, THIS SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Votaku/pseuds/Votaku
Summary: Fanart for 'fix your eyes on me' -Fencesit
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Sleeping on the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fix your eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834011) by Anonymous. 



> So this is based on a scene for the 3rd fic in a series by Fenecsit and they're all amazing but this scene especially got me. I moved about two years ago and this prompted me to finally get my art supplies back out. So it's a bit rough since I've been in a major slump. But I decided to bite the bullet and post it. Let me know what you all think?

[MadaTobi Sleep](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PDukq3Qu0sK_7IF6hmhswlKoKaMHnnlG/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't figure out how to get the image to show on mobile/tablets. It looks fine on the desktop but anything else.... ::sigh:: Any help would be appreciated. In the meantime, I've included a link to it in my Google Drive. idk.
> 
> Update: Thank you Fencesit for not only writing a beautiful story but helping me get the photo to show correctly! You're Amazing!


End file.
